TLOACTAC Shorts/Meet Silver (TF2 Meet the Demoman parody)
Note: You can watch the Meet the Demoman video here. "Meet Silver" title card appears Silver is escaping an exploding building by flying out of it at super speed, after coming from the hall of the corridor Freeze frame Silver: Oh-ho, you're wondering how a guy like me is useful to the team? Camera cuts over to Silver, sitting in a room with objects that he uses to move via Psychokinesis Silver: It's simple, really. Telekinesis. Blaze comes by Blaze: (hold on to his shoulders) Don't forget that it's also love that powers our support for the team, bin ich recht (translation: am I right)? Silver: Well... yeah, of course, whatever the hell you just said. Blaze: -facepalm- Scene cuts back to Silver in battle Silver: Alrighty, here we come! (runs off into battle to reach the control points, along with the rest of the BLU team; discovers a pair of barrels and uses his Psychokinesis to lift them up, of which he flings each one of them towards a nearby RED Knuckles and RED Cream) Cuts back to Silver in his room Silver: What gives me the ability to do all this telekinesis? Here's a hint: white hand-protections. Blaze: You mean your gloves, right? Silver: (slams his hand against the table) S**t! Er- I mean, yes, exactly, my gloves. Blaze: Hey, no offense, Silver, but to be honest, that was kind of obvious to understand. Silver: (dismayed) Yeah, I know. Cuts back to battle scene, where Silver lifts a bomb with his Psychokinesis and flings it at a wall, to where it ricochets off and hits a RED Pyro, blowing it up Cuts back to inside his room, where he is playing his PlayStation Vita Cuts back to battle scene, where a triplet of level 2 Egg Pawns activate and upgrade to level 3 Cuts back to Silver playing his PS Vita, at a close up, who ends up losing in his game Silver: (groans) Goddammit, you reptilian a**hole! Blaze: Ahem! Cuts back to battle, where Silver is using his Psychokinesis to lift up two bombs, as a fellow BLU Tails gets wounded by the Egg Pawns' submachine guns. Silver then flings the two bombs at the Egg Pawns, blowing up them and causing their debris to scatter Cuts back to inside Silver's room; he places his PS Vita firmly on the table Silver: (sighs) Blaze: What's wrong? Silver: Nothing, it's just... I am hella slow, Blaze! I am literally the slowest out of all of us! Blaze: So what? I mean, you are still the one to use your Psychokinesis, right? Silver: -sigh- Yeah, well, it just doesn't seem like it would help as much as what the other guys can do. Blaze: Well, of course it helps as much! Besides, not only that, but you can fly, too! I mean, with that, you can take out enemies by surprise from above their heads, right? Silver: Well, I guess. Blaze: I mean, let's face it, you might not have any direct weapons, but with your telekinesis, you can help us defeat and conquer the RED team's base, of course! Silver: Huh, whaddya know? You're right. Thanks, babe. Silver stands up and the two hug each other, followed by them about to kiss each other on the lips. Just as they were about to, though, Silver then notices about the camera and becomes lucid again, much to Blaze's dismay :( Blaze: (groans) Silver: So! Cuts back to battle scene, where Gerhardt (Blaze) and Willigann (Silver) are running over to reach the final control point Silver: Here's an important message to all you RED bastards, so persistent, so arrogant, so... cocksure! The two of them stop as they are shocked to see a group of 7 of the RED characters (which consist of, from closest to farthest from the screen, left to right: Vector, Shadow, Knuckles, Sonic, Charmy, Eggman, and Tails) charging towards them with smug expressions on their faces. Silver tells Blaze that he has a plan and that he needs her to follow him. The two of them run away from the 7 RED-people stampede with them being in pursuit. Silver: Category:Sidestories Category:TLOACTAC Shorts